


Laws of Love

by KazablanKa, musette22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Gifted (Movie 2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Last Full Measure (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Gifset, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Professor Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazablanKa/pseuds/KazablanKa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Sometimes, the road to happily ever after is straightforward. You fall in love, get married, start a family, et voilà, as the French say.For Steve Rogers that road took a few unexpected turns. But that’s okay, because he found his wonderful daughter Sarah along the way. Being a single dad isn’t exactly easy, but they’ll always have each other, and that’s more than Steve could have asked for. So when Steve decides to go back to law school in the hopes of securing a better job and giving Sarah the education she deserves, finding love is the last thing on his mind. But then, he didn’t exactly expect to be taught by someone quite like professor Barnes.Bucky Barnes is charming, driven, and maybe a little lonely. But that’s okay; Bucky is used to going it alone. He loves his work and his colleagues, and that’s enough, even if he sometimes wishes he had a family to come home to at the end of the day. But then Steve Rogers walks into his classroom – handsome, kind and very much a family man – and suddenly, Bucky thinks he might want more after all.As it turns out, the road to happily ever after doesn’t always have to be straightforward.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 98
Kudos: 347





	1. Introduction Poster

**Author's Note:**

> A Stucky AU gifset in 6 parts - collaboration between KazablanKa & Musette22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We (Sally & Minnie) are also on Tumblr [@kazablanka96](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/) & [@musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find the rebloggable post for the introduction poster on Tumblr [here](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/post/625628158340759552/a-collaboration-with-musette22-sometimes-the).


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We (Sally & Minnie) are also on Tumblr [@kazablanka96](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/) & [@musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find the rebloggable post for Part 1 on Tumblr [here](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/post/625812023014555648/a-collaboration-with-musette22-laws-of-love).


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We (Sally & Minnie) are also on Tumblr [@kazablanka96](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/) & [@musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find the rebloggable post for Part 2 on Tumblr [here](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/post/625991113467101184/a-collaboration-with-musette22-laws-of-love).


	4. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We (Sally & Minnie) are also on Tumblr [@kazablanka96](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/) & [@musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find the rebloggable post for Part 3 on Tumblr [here](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/post/626261000849653760/a-collaboration-with-musette22-laws-of-love).


	5. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We (Sally & Minnie) are also on Tumblr [@kazablanka96](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/) & [@musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find the rebloggable post for Part 4 on Tumblr [here](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/private/626510832851943424/tumblr_qf3p2yEm9n1sbre09).


	6. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We (Sally & Minnie) are also on Tumblr [@kazablanka96](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/) & [@musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find the rebloggable post for Part 5 on Tumblr [here](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/post/626804851620429824/a-collaboration-with-musette22-laws-of-love).


	7. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We (Sally & Minnie) are also on Tumblr [@kazablanka96](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/) & [@musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find the rebloggable post for Part 6 on Tumblr [here](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/post/627076558567407616/a-collaboration-with-musette22-laws-of-love).


	8. Masterpost Poster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed our little Stucky gif AU and seeing Steve, Bucky and Sarah find their happily every after. We have thoroughly enjoyed making and sharing it with you! Thank you all so much for the amazing response, we truly appreciate it ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We (Sally & Minnie) are also on Tumblr [@kazablanka96](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/) & [@musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find the rebloggable post for the masterpost poster on Tumblr [here](https://kazablanka96.tumblr.com/post/627439700839366656/we-hope-you-have-enjoyed-our-little-stucky-gif-au).


End file.
